


Do, Too

by gblvr



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-30
Updated: 2010-01-30
Packaged: 2017-10-06 20:57:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/57677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gblvr/pseuds/gblvr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was funny how it worked with them -- Dom never knew what would get Elijah started.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do, Too

This was getting silly -- they'd been going back and forth for fifteen minutes now, and Dom wasn't even sure what they were arguing about.

"Do not."

"Do too."

"Elijah -- they do not."

Elijah shook his head, laughing, and said, "Dominic -- they do too."

"Do not."

"Overweight squirrels *do* have rights."

Oh. That's right. That stupid commercial and Elijah's rant about 'squirrel rights' and the unfairness of nature and the cruelty of peer groups. Dom didn't care one way or another, but on general principle, he answered, "They do _not_."

One minute he and Elijah were arguing back and forth about nothing, like a pair of two year olds, and the next Dom was on his back on the floor, with Elijah sitting on his chest.

"What are you...." He trailed off as Elijah bent forward and kissed him. It was funny how it worked with them -- Dom never knew what would get Elijah started, and things would end with Dom on the floor, or against a wall, or over the nearest piece of furniture, begging for it.

Apparently, childish arguments could now be added to the list.

Elijah wiggled backwards along Dom's body until he was pushing down against Dom's groin. He undulated along the length of their bodies, kissing Dom deeper.

When he finally pulled away from Dom's mouth, Elijah licked across Dom's cheek to his ear. He dipped his tongue in briefly before continuing to lick over and around the outer rim. Dom arched up when the licking turned to sucking behind his ear.

"Mmm, feels good 'Lij -- don't stop." Of course, as soon as he said it, Dom knew it was a mistake.

"Oh, really? What if I do stop? What are you going to do about it?" Elijah's tone was smug and teasing as he suited action to words. Dom tried to hold him still, but Elijah was too quick, and he giggled a bit as he sat back to look at Dom. "You should see your face."

"'Lij, come on...."

"You're so cute when you whine." Elijah leaned in a kissed Dom's nose before he started to unbutton his shirt. As he slipped each button free, he pressed a wet kiss to the skin that was uncovered; when he reached the waistband of Dom's jeans, he dragged his tongue back along the line of skin to Dom's collarbone, moving with Dom as he arched up into the wet heat.

Dom arched even further when Elijah closed his teeth over one of Dom's nipples. Elijah pushed him back onto the floor and sucked harder, smiling around his mouthful when Dom groaned and scrabbled at the floor.

He kept smiling when Dom yanked his shirt out of his jeans and tried to pull it over his head.

"Did you want something, Dommie? Maybe you'd like me to take this off?" He sat up again, pulling his t-shirt off and tossing it to the side.

Dom popped the button on Elijah's jeans and pulled at the zipper. "Off. All of it, 'Lij -- just take it all off."

Elijah wiggled away from Dom's fingers, and started to pull at Dom's jeans. "You first."

He started to peel Dom out of his pants, pulling his underwear off at the same time, again kissing the skin he uncovered as he went along. This time though, instead of moving right back up to where he started, he lingered, stopping to kiss the back of Dom's knee, then licking slowly up to the juncture of leg and hip. He rubbed his fingertips along the back of Dom's thigh, up, then down and around to the front of his leg and back up to where his mouth was resting.

"Come on." Dom pushed his hips toward Elijah, frustrated with the slow pace. It felt like Elijah was touching him everywhere but where he needed it most, and it was driving him crazy. "'Lijah. Please."

Elijah just smiled and licked over Dom's hip and up his stomach. He nuzzled in, pressing a kiss to Dom's navel, murmuring, "so impatient," before licking his way up to Dom's mouth.

Balanced on hands and knees over Dom, Elijah just looked at him. A long minute later, he said, "You are _so_ hot like this, Dom. I wanna fuck you."

Dom swallowed hard at that; he was so hard and Elijah hadn't even really touched him yet -- he wasn't sure he was going to make it long enough for _that_ unless Elijah stopped teasing and got to it.

"So what's stopping you?"

An evil glint came into Elijah's eyes, and his smile got bigger.

"What?" That smile was never a good thing -- it usually meant that Elijah was up to no good.... "'Lij?"

Elijah just shook his head and sat back on his heels. He slipped his hands down his torso to his jeans and then inside for a brief moment before he pushed them over his hips to his thighs. As he slid his hands back up his thighs to his cock, watching Dom's face. With soft touches, he stroked himself, once, twice before squeezing a bit.

"Dom. Watch me."

Dom couldn't _not_ watch as Elijah worked his hand over his cock, doing to himself what he wasn't doing to Dom. Dom licked his lips, and watched for a few more strokes before he decided to follow Elijah's example.

He'd only moved his hand a few inches when Elijah shook his head. "Leave your hands where they are, Dom. I want you to watch me."

Dom shook his head, and Elijah frowned a bit. "Dom...."

"Want you to touch me, 'Lij. Want to come. With you. Please?"

Elijah didn't answer; instead he rolled to the side and shimmied out of his jeans, then rolled back onto Dom. He slipped his hand between them and grasped their cocks, twisting his fingers over the thin skin, squeezing when Dom thrust up into his grip.

Dom gasped his appreciation of what Elijah was doing with his hand, and grabbed a handful of his hair, using it to pull him into a kiss. He was drowning in sensation -- Elijah's hand stroking over his cock, pressing it against the twitching hardness of his own; the soft skin of Elijah's stomach and chest rubbing against his; the flex of Elijah's ass under his hand; the silky feel of Elijah's hair between his fingers and against his palm; the slick slide of their tongues as they kissed -- it was all building, combining together in the center of his body, and there. Yes, that was exactly what he needed....

Dom turned his head away from Elijah's mouth as he came, needing air, unable to vocalize how incredible it all felt. He could feel the strain in this thighs and back as he arched their combined weights off the floor, and he knew he was going to be hurting later, but Elijah was coming on top of him, pushing against him and he couldn't bring himself to care.

Elijah had barely caught his breath when Dom rolled them to the side and kissed him, softly at first, then deeper as Elijah responded. As they trailed off to soft kisses and more even breathing, Dom sighed and whispered, "That was...incredible and hot and...mmm."

Elijah laughed a bit and squeezed Dom tightly. "Yes, it was, wasn't it?"

He was just drifting off when Elijah leaned in and whispered, "They do, too."

Dom didn't bother to answer. Instead he just pulled Elijah down to lay against his shoulder and let himself fall into sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, I no idea where this came from; I'm pretty sure it was some kind of challenge or improv, but my story notes are lost in the abyss....


End file.
